Ungracefully
by Mirazhe1
Summary: Yes, it was definately the pillow, Naruto concluded. It was lumpy and beginning to smell funny. Like drool. Oh, yay...


Yay this is a little sumthing bout nothing. Yay! ...not really.

Anyway, dunno if its short enough to be a drabble. Probably should be; no pre-planing or plot. Just straight up typed whatever came to mind. Like Kiba in pupy pajamas. Yay. Anyway, onward.

Oh, and I own nothing. Yay!

---

**Ungracefully**

By Mirazhe1

Naruto rolled over with a groan for the who-knows how-many-th time that night. Tired eyes rolled upward to glance at his handy-dandy ninja alarm clock (guaranteed to wake you before the missing-nin arrived! Pssh, whatever) laid at the head of his futon and groaned again as **4:42 AM** laughed back at him cruelly.

Rolling over to his back once again, Naruto yanked down his trusty gopher hat over his bleary eyes, hoping upon hope he might drift to sleep.

No such luck.

Don't get him wrong, he was grateful to have a bed (well.. futon, really) to sleep on tonight, a rare commodity in his long travels with that trice-damned Ero-Sennin. Naruto's mind idly wandered off, checking off what might be keeping him awake. It definitely wasn't the futon or sheets: they were downy clouds of cotton compared to his at home. It wasn't the rumbling, drunken snores of Jiraiya: he had long since gotten used to them.

Perhaps it was the pillow, Naruto concluded. Yes, definitely the pillow. This was the traveling duo's second night sleeping in this inn (again, a rare commodity... Mainly just because it had a bath house) and his pillow was lumpy and beginning to smell funny.

Like saliva. Yes... It seems Naruto had been drooling in his sleep again. The fox vessel sighed. Even the greatest of Rokudaime's didn't sleep very gracefully it seemed.

This made Naruto snort. Of coarse, no one, no one AT ALL, slept gracefully, not even his own genin comrades he was sure (not that he had been stalking outside of their houses to see). Except maybe Shino. Cause no one knew Shino well enough to know if he even took off his shoes (or glasses, for that matter) when he went to bed at night. Except maybe his team.

Nevertheless, Naruto was willing to bet that even the stony-faced Hyuuga Neji coddled his pillow and talked in his sleep about little pink birdies flying from their cages, and spying into the women's bathhouses with Byakugan.

He snickered at the thought.

And maybe Kiba slept in little doggy pajamas, the kind that were full body with the built in slippers and hood with ears (and Naruto wondered if Akamaru wet the bed and blamed Kiba for it). Shikamaru probably sprawled out on his roof, fallen asleep after gazing at the clouds, Chouji in his room connected to the kitchen eating from that never ending bag of chips as he slept (surely Akimichis didn't sleep-walk, but sleep-ate), and Sakura half in-half out of her bed, tangled hopelessly in her sheets as she dozed. And Lee, snoring loudly in his Gai-Sensei _"POWER OF YOUTH PAJAMAS!"_ as he trained in his sleep.

More snickering.

A snort came from Jiraiya's direction along with the rustle of fabric. Naruto silenced himself quickly, knowing all to well what would happen if he awoke his sensei from dozing off his alcohol.

Lets just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

The shifting across the room stilled with a low grumble, soon followed up by loud snores.

Naruto's mind drifted on. Did Sasuke sleep ungracefully, in the heart of Orochimaru's lair? Did his snores echo through out the compound (and Naruto KNEW he snored) and wake the entirety of the snake's evil forces?

Naruto shook his head violently, nearly dispelling his floppy gopher hat. He abruptly stood, pushing back the blankets and smelly pillow into disarray, and carefully picked his way out of the room. Once out of the inn, he basked in the cool night air. The night was far from quiet with thick forests all around, as the little Inn was placed just three short miles from no where. Crickets chirped merrily on even as the high scream of a baby rabbit being swept away by the ominous beating of an owl's wings split through the night. The trees and grass rustled and gossiped about the forest's happenings as the wind played and wisped about.

As Naruto yawned even as the same wind played with his bright locks and high pajama collar. Even in the dark new moon light, his bright mop of hair seemed to glow, it was so bright. Flopping back down onto the grass, the fox vessel looked up at the stars. The twinkled happily down at him, silently assuring all would be well.

Was old man Hokage sleeping sloppily, where ever shinobi went after they died, pipe hanging loosely from a drool dripping mouth?

Naruto yawned once again, bending a leg up while he laid his head to rest atop his hands.

If he was in Konoha now... Either outside or in... Sleeping under the same stars above him now, the same stars all his friends were probably sleeping under now...

With a sleepy jolt, Naruto realized this was the first time since his leave a year and a half ago, he had _really_ thought about going back to Konoha and it's inhabitants... His friends...

Wow...

With that, his tired eyes closed, and Naruto fell asleep, sprawled sloppily under the stars.

---

Thats it.. Yup.. ok.. Bye. Laughs.


End file.
